


To Admit Defeat

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e14 One Percent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Pierce's thoughts on John (& Harold).</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Admit Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own since this has not been beta'd!
> 
> I'm not sure what else to tag for this...

Blue eyes, tall, greying hair at the temples, classic black bespoke tuxedo and he is watching me – of course he piqued my interest. John Wiley, hedge fund manager, and not as interesting as he looked – the whole James Bond fantasy I was creating in my head died a violent death at his mention of the carried interest loophole.

\---

And then he shows up in my office, easily taking Zvi out and then calmly tells me he needs to stay by my side for the next 48 hours because my life was in danger – my mind promptly continues the 007 fantasy, with me as the damsel in distress.

\---

So someone really is trying to kill me; first with my car and now by poisoning my drink – John saves me of course, and his eyes are so blue and so near and he smells . . . he smells masculine.

\---

Following John turns out to be easy; he must not expect to be followed – I hope he’s heading home; I’d like to be able to visit once these 48 hours have passed. Instead he meets with someone, a man with whom he shares a home and a pet – despite wanting to believe that they are just roommates, their interactions make it impossible. The rest of their conversation, even the part where I step in, does not interest me at all anymore – John is taken.

\---

The watch . . . is just a way for me to keep track of John – one day he might be available again. Except the indicator disappears, and I know the tracker has been found and destroyed – nothing else to do now but admit defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> This isn't exactly what I had in mind the first time I watched this episode, perhaps I will still post that, but this is what I came up with when I rewatched this epi the other day.


End file.
